Rain's Requiem
by Shisaru
Summary: Xanxus is forced to protect a young human model from an opposing vampire clan. With the future of the vampire race on their shoulders they have to work together. Sadly they seem more interested in killing each other. AU. eventual Xanxus x Squalo
1. Chapter 1

**So~ This is my first shot at a fan fiction. Hope you like it. **

**Pairings: Xanxus x Squalo, Bel x Fran, (others may appear. Not sure yet)**

**The chapters might be a little short, but it makes it easier for me to jump around that way so you know what's going on everywhere else. Hopefully the chapters will get longer later. **

**Standard disclaimer is standard.**

**EDIT: I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT THE PAGE BREAKS! QAQ  
><strong>

**Now on with the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 1<strong>

Seventeen year old Squalo Superbi dashed down the dark hallway. He ran desperately, ignoring the screams from the lower floors, and the unrelenting pain in his recently severed left hand. His charge was on the top floor, and all Squalo could think about was getting to him in time. Vampires had invaded the castle, and Squalo knew the twin princes where the main target. Prince Rasiel was, luckily, away from the castle that day, but the younger of the two was in his upstairs room. Squalo clenched his teeth in pain as he threw open the ordinate cherry wood door.

"Your Majesty!" Squalo narrowed his eyes to try and adjust to the darkness of the room. The king sized bed was empty and Squalo quickly turned to the window when he heard it open. Standing on the balcony was a large man with spiky black hair with long sideburns and a mustache. A young man, that looked to be in his early 20's, was draped over his shoulder, unconscious. On top on the unconscious man's unruly blond hair was a sliver tiara. With a roar of rage Squalo lunged towards the kidnapper.

Sadly in his weakened state and the distance between them, Squalo was unable to get to them before the black haired man jumped off the balcony. He sprouted large black bat wings and shot into the sky. The wind and harsh rain muted the swordsman's screams before he fell to his knees in agony.

"PRINCE BELPHEGOR!"

* * *

><p>Twenty-three year old Squalo gasped as he shot up from his bed. He shakily brushed his long silver bangs from his face and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Six years… It had been six years since the prince was killed by vampires…and six years since the swordsman had held a blade. He looked at his artificial hand sadly. His musings were interrupted by his cell phone going off. With a groan of irritation, Squalo tossed his braided hair over his shoulder and answered his cell.<p>

"VOI! What is it! Who calls someone at 6 AM!" The Italian yelled angrily into the phone. Normally he would TRY to answer the phone like a decent human being, but he knew who was on the other end. He sighed in irritation as he listened to his manager tell him his schedule for the day. After a few minutes he simply hung up and got out of bed. He freed his long silver hair from it's braid as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sometimes being a model totally sucked.

* * *

><p>It was a nice and peaceful day in the Varia Manor…until a loud and shrill squeal of joy was heard. Lussuria burst into the living room holding a large fashion magazine in his hand.<p>

"SARABI HAS HIS OWN ISSUE~!" The flamboyant male jumped onto the couch and instantly started flipping through the magazine. He sighed happily and cooed at the pictures as a small green haired boy walked in. "Isn't his hair just beautiful~? And his EYES~! Look at him Fran~!" The older male practically shoved the magazine in the frog-hatted boy's face. The younger man pulled the magazine away and looked at it.

"…I think he looks like a woman…." He stated in a monotone voice.

"I KNOW! Isn't he gorgeous~! Ahhh~ I wished I had that hair…and that figure~ Just look how he pulls off all those feathers~ Oh, oh! And this leather jacket~" Fran shook his head and quickly walked out as the flamboyant man prattled on about the model.

"Ushishishi~ What's gotten into the peacock now~?" The owner of the, somewhat creepy, voice asked as he wrapped his arms around the frog-hated male. He smirked and rested his head on top of the shorter boy's hat.

"It's just some dumb human… his looks wont last long…." The melancholy young man stated.

"That model again~?"

"Yeah…" The blonde using him as a head rest snickered and started to walk away.

"Well~ He might just meet him soon~ Ushishishi~" Fran cocked an eye brow and looked up at him.

"What do you mean fake prince?" The blonde flashed a cheshire grin.

"The prince doesn't need to answer the Frog~ Ushishishi~" The blonde snickered as he walked away. Fran frowned, but decided not to push the subject. He might be a vampire, but no one wanted to mess with Prince the Ripper if they could help it. He quickly followed the older vampire down the hallway as a loud slam was heard from upstairs. Their leader was awake.

"SHADDUP SCUM! IT'S TO EARLY FOR YOU FAGGERY!" The loud and angry voice screamed. A large, intimidating, man stormed down the stairs. His black hair fell around his scared face, and a raccoon tail and feathers stuck out for the side, falling on one of his shoulders. His piercing blood red eyes glared angrily at the man on the couch.

"Oh~ Did I wake you~? Sorry, Boss! But Sarabi finally got his own issue~ I was just excited." Lussuria smiled apologetically at the taller man.

"… The fuck kind of name is Sarabi for a man?" Lussuria laughed at the question.

"Silly Xanxus~ It's his model name~ His real name is Squalo Superbi~" Xanxus blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Super….bi….?" He looked at Lussuria like he was a moron as the man laughed again.

"Superbi~ It means 'proud' in Roman~ And Squalo is Italian for 'shark'~"

"… Da fuck was wrong with that kid's parents? No wonder he grew up to be some faggy clothing model." Lussuria pouted.

"He became a model because he's FABULOUS! See~?" The tri-colored male held up the magazine for his leader to see. Xanxus stared at the model.

"…he looks like a woman….." Lussuria sighed.

"I know~ It's be pretty~?" He sat back down and slowly flipped through more of the pages. Unknown to him Xanxus stayed behind him and peeked over his shoulder. Something about the model intrigued him. Despite his slender frame, Xanxus could see muscle under his pale skin. He model's hair was long and an odd shade of silver that reminded Xanxus of the moon. Xanxus stared closely at the page as Lussuria paused to read the article. It was a close up of the model's face. He wore some sort of dark jacket with black feathers around the trim. The feathers made his pale skin look white and combined with his hair made him look almost spiritual. But the thing that drew Xanxus in was his eyes.

They where silver like his hair, but Xanxus could see a fire inside them. They seemed to pierce right into his soul, and drew him in. No wonder they did the close up…Xanxus could see someone stare at that picture for hours to try and figure out what the guy was thinking. Xanxus quickly walked away before Lussuria noticed him staring. As he walked up the stairs he kept thinking of the model's name. It sounded oddly familiar. By the time Xanxus had sat down in his large throne-like chair he remembered where he heard it.

Bel had been trying to get him to check out some brat named Squalo for the past six years now. He wouldn't shut up about how the kid was some protege swordsman or something. When Bel first brought it up he said the kid was about seventeen years old…and that he had silver hair. By the looks of the photographs Xanxus would place the guy at about twenty-two or three. He was about the right age…and how many people had a name like Squalo Superbi anyway?

Xanxus thought about what Bel had said about the kid. He looked thin and wimpy, but Xanxus could tell the guy was tougher than he let on. Muscle like that didn't come from just a diet, it came from someone who had fight experience. Xanxus couldn't help but wonder if this lanky human was the one they were looking for. He had spirit, Xanxus could tell that much. Pulling out his laptop Xanxus did a quick google search of the guy. He read a couple of articles and stared at a few pictures. Xanxus smirks showing sharp fangs. If this guy wasn't the one they where looking for, Xanxus could always have some fun with him. He was certainly good looking enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually had it ready a day or so ago, but was being stupid and wouldn't let me put page breaks in. But luckily I finally figured it out~ So here's chapter two~ The chapters _should_**** start getting ****longer soon.**

**Standard disclaimer is standard. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 2<strong>

Squalo scowled as he wrapped his dark purple scarf tighter around his neck. He was being forced to go to some fancy rich-person's party later that day. They said he had to be there because he was 'representing the modeling sector or the business', when in reality Squalo knew the company president just wanted to be seen with a popular model. He didn't understand why the old geezer just couldn't hire some good looking prostitute or something. The only reason Squalo eventually agreed was when they promised to give him some time off.

All the modeling and traveling for photo shoots was really starting to ware him down. Gritting his teeth through one party was worth it, if he got a couple weeks to himself out of it. Despite what most people would think, Squalo wasn't particularly happy with traveling around and modeling. Sure he was good at it, and it gave him lots of money, but in all honesty he'd rather sleep in a little later and curl up next to a fireplace with a good book. That or work out or practice with a sword…but after the incident six years ago, he swore never to lift a blade again. And if nothing else, Squalo was a man of his word.

Sighing heavily, the silverette hefted the bag he was carrying higher onto his arm and unlocked the door to his penthouse suite. Modeling did have it's up sides…. He glared at the bag as he set it on the counter. Not only was he told to go to the party, they had also given the clothes he was suppose to wear. They expected him to wear something from the newest line in case the journalists at the party wanted some shots of him. Stupid people didn't know when to leave a guy alone.

The worse part was there were suppose to be some high ranking vampires at the party. Squalo's previous experience with the immortals was…..unpleasant to say the least. Most of them where straight up snobbish. They either talked down at you for being a 'lesser species' or they expected you to want to sleep with them simply because they were vampires. Squalo lost count of how many hit on him at these blasted parties. And most got seriously ticked when he turned them down flat.

Luckily the rules for immortals was tight. They weren't allowed in most large cities and crosses where slapped on practically everything to make sure they stayed out. Instead of prisons, towns were created for convicts and vampires were allowed to go to those towns to get food if they wanted it fresh. Feeding on 'innocent' people was strictly forbidden. But high ranking vampires from powerful families were often invited to these high class parties. Something about 'keeping the peace between the species' or whatever.

With a heavy sigh Squalo took off his scarf and lit the fireplace. Looking at the time he decided to start getting ready for the party. A car was scheduled to pick him up in a couple of hours and his hair would take some time to style up. Luckily he was able to finish in time. The outfit looked good on him, and fit his figure perfectly. He was a bit irritated that they gave him knee-high boots with a short heel though. He was seriously starting believing that his designer enjoyed making look like a girl. With a couple adjustments to his hair, he walked out to meet the driver.

The limo was nice, with a sleek black outer color. The hood of the car had a large silver cross mounted to it, to keep off any rouge vampires once they left the city. Squalo got in and looked around the gray interior boredly as the vehicle started off towards it's destination. Every house they passed had crosses on them. Some where fancier then others, but every single house had at least one by every window and door. They where all made of silver or some other potent metal. The building Squalo lived in had silver mixed into the metal work around the windows and crosses built into the bricks. Intricate silver crosses were even placed in the rooms and on the doors.

Squalo watched as the number of crosses slowly started getting smaller and smaller. They where reaching the outskirts of the city now. He continued to watch as the buildings gave way to trees and mountains. He was somewhat sad that it was too dark to really see the scenery. After a while the car slowed down in front of a large mansion. Squalo sighed heavily as his boss walked over and helped him out of the limo. He put on his 'model face' as soon as the cameras started flashing. Stupid journalists couldn't even let a guy walk into a building in peace.

Squalo simply walked into the mansion and ignored the questions thrown at him as the company head talked to the interviewers. He walked down the hall and brushes some of his long hair over his shoulder as he entered the ballroom. The walls where painted white and gold and a magnificent chandelier hung from the ceiling. People where already dancing and chatting with one another. Squalo mentally cringed when he noticed people already staring and whispering about him.

He hated being famous. He'd much prefer to hang in the shadows like a wallflower and just people watch like and assassin or something. He turned to face someone that wanted to talk to him and mentally rolled his eyes. This guy was totally coming on to him… and of course he was a vampire. He was a bit taller than Squalo and had hair so black it almost looked blue. Squalo had to force himself not to smirk when he realized his hair style reminded him of a pineapple. The vampire smirked at him and looked him over with his mismatching red and blue eyes.

"Well~ This is a surprise. I didn't expect to see such a renowned model at this little business function~" Squalo was already annoyed with this guy. The place was HUGE and totally packed with people, and he called it a 'little function'? Stupid rich immortals.

"Well I'm just here to represent the modeling department…if you'll excuse me." Squalo tried to politely escape the vampire, but sadly, and predictably, the guy was persistent.

"Oh don't be so nervous~ Let me introduce myself. I'm Murkuro. Murkuro Kokuyo." Squalo forced himself not to stiffen… Kokuyo. This guy wasn't some high ranking vampire...he was the leader of one of the most powerful and violent vampire convents. He dark haired male smirked. "Oh don't worry~ I wouldn't hurt a model's pretty face." Squalo had to clench his fist to keep from glaring at the guy.

'_Voi…this guy is full of himself..' _Squalo looked at him. "Sorry. I'm Squalo Superbi…."

"Hmm…did anyone ever tell you have _very _intriguing eyes? They're a very lovely shade of silver…." The taller male flashed him a sharp-toothed smirk. Squalo frowned. Of course he knew that. Most people pointed out his eyes, and many more thought he wore contacts to make them that color.

"Thank you…."

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Squalo blinked and turned more to the man.

"A good friend of mine is an up and coming photographer, and I've been talking with your manager. My friend wants to be a part of your company and we were wondering if he could do a private shoot with you to help build his portfolio. We figured a model with more experience would be better than an amateur." Squalo mentally face palmed at the request.

'_Oh yes tall creepy, most likely psychotic, vampire… I would LOVE to go to your place by myself for a 'private photo shoot'.' _Squalo was seriously getting annoyed with these people. Just because you're a model doesn't mean your brain and common sense rolls over and dies in a flaming ditch somewhere. "I'm sorry…" Squalo looked at the immortal with a slightly disappointed face. "But I'm actually going to be on vacation for the next two weeks. If you really want to try and schedule me, you'll have to arrange it with my manager…he doesn't really tell me my schedule until that morning anyway…." The vampire smiled 'charmingly' at him and kissed his hand. Squalo felt his skin crawl.

"I'll make sure to talk with him then. I'll see to you later~" The dual-eyed vampire winked at him and walked away. When he was out of sight Squalo allowed himself to shudder. That guy was down right creepy, even by vampire standards. Luckily the little scene proved to be useful in one aspect. There seemed to be some unwritten, silent, rule amongst the vampires, that if a higher ranking vampire took interest in someone the rest had to stay away. And lucky for Squalo, Kokuyo was probably stronger than most, if not all, the vampires present. And so Squalo gritted his teeth through over five hours of none-stop questions, pictures, and dancing. Unknown to him, there was another pair of eyes on him that night. In a top corner of the room and spider watched him closely. It's robotic eyes sending the images to a laptop in the Varia estate.

"That's the scum you were talking about, right trashy prince?" Xanxus glared at the smaller blonde next to him.

"Ushishishi~ Oh yes~ That's him all right~ Dang~ His hair has gotten_ looong~_" The prince flashed on of his infamous 'chesire grins'. His thick blonde bangs hiding is eyes from view.

"Looks like that Kokuyo bastard has taken interest too…." Xanxus glared at the image of the black-haired undead.

"Well you better get the jump on him then, shouldn't you~?" Bel snickered again as his leader glared at him.

"Get a car ready." With that the crimson eyed vampire stormed out of the room. Bel snickered again and looked at the video feed on the computer.

"This is going to be an interesting reunion~"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry for the delay! After I posted the last chapter I had to finish getting ready for a Con, then college had me busy...Not to mention this chapter is in that odd place that's awkward to write, but must be done for the story to move...*shrug* Sorry guys. But here it is~  
><strong>

**Standard discalmer and stuff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain's Requiem<strong>

**Chapter. 3**

Squalo sighed tiredly as he walked into his room. The party had gone on for much longer than he hoped it would. The worst part was when that blasted vampire dragged him onto the dance floor and hovered around him for the last part of the party. His boss was thrilled when Murkuro offered to work together for future business…..Stupid old geezer had no problem throwing Squalo to the parasite in hopes to gain his approval.

With a tired groan Squalo locked up and made sure everything was off before walking to bed. He flopped on the dark blue sheets to try and relax a bit before he would take a shower and change. But due to the stress from the party and the lateness of the hour, Squalo quickly fell asleep.

Hours later a dark car drove through the empty streets. Traffic lights, and street lamps burnt out as the drove by. The crosses near the car quickly melted into useless piles of liquid metal as it slowly stopped in front of a large building. The passenger of the car smirked darkly as he looked at the building. He waited till the crosses around the car melted before he stepped out. His blood red eyes looked up at one of the top windows and spread his black wings.

Squalo stirred as he heard an odd hissing noise coming from the side of his room. With hazy eyes he looked at the wall and sat up quickly as he saw the crosses around the window melt. A sudden huge gust forced the window open making the shutters slam into the wall. A dark shadow appeared at the window as something flew into the room. As smoke filled the small space all Squalo could see was a pair of large wings and glowing red eyes. He coughed violently and fell to the floor as the gas knocked him out. Once the smoke cleared the figure flew silently into the room and landed next to the unconscious model. The taller man looked down and grabbed a chunk of Squalo's hair and tugged him up a bit.

"Tsk. Damn trash is even smaller than he looked… This was easier than I thought…." With a dark smirk the tall vampire easily picked up the limp human in his arms and silently flew out the window. He landed next to the car and climbed in. "Lets go." He ordered gruffly.

The drive was somewhat long, but Xanxus made sure to use a gas that'd keep the human out for hours. He ignored the driver as he pulled the unconscious man out and walked up to the manor. He opened the front doors with a powerful kick passed through the lobby quickly.

"Ushishishi~ Boss is back~" Bel smirked down at him from the staircase as Fran walked over.

"…..Should I tell the cooks not to bother with dinner?" The green-haired boy asked as he stared at the unconscious man in Xanxus's arms.

"This trash isn't dinner!" Xanxus growled. "Get one of the guest bedrooms ready!" He glared at a maid as she ran off to follow his orders.

"What is he then?" Fran asked as Bel decided to once again use him as a head rest.

"He's-" Xanxus was suddenly cut off by a loud squeal.

"OH MY GOD!" Lussuria ran over and almost tackled Xanxus in his excitement. The taller vampire glared angrily. "I-is that who I think it is~!" The feminine man squealed then glared at Xanxus. "YOU CAN'T EAT HIM!"

"SHADDUP! I'M NOT EATING HIM!" Xanxus roared loud enough for everyone to hear. After all, repeating oneself got quite boring after a while. Xanxus grumbled angrily to himself as he stomped up the stairs. He walked down the long hallway. The large windows on the right side of the hallway were covered by heavy burgundy curtains, keeping the sun from entering. Despite what stupid humans believed, not all vampires burst into flames in the sun. Vampires just got sunburns faster than humans did, and preferred to stay out of the sun as much as possible. The only time they DID burst into flames was when they where too weak to handle the UV rays.

Xanxus walked over to a heavy wooden door and easily kicked it open. He walked in and dropped his new 'guest' on the bed. With an annoyed huff he stormed out of the room and sent another warning to the staff not to eat the human within. Something told him this was going to get very tiring, very fast.

* * *

><p>To say that Squalo was confused when he woke up was the understatement of the century. He was almost in full panic. The last thing he could remember was glowing red eyes and melting silver, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a large room he's never seen before. He quickly tried to dig out his phone and call someone, only to find it missing. The next thing he tried was the window, but sadly not only was the window bolted shut, but the ground was to far down to jump anyway. And thus the semi-panic started to kick in. After mentally telling himself that panicking did nothing but things FAR worse, he slowly crept to the door. He was quite pleased to find it unlocked and peeked into the long hall.<p>

"…" Silently, he walked down the hallway. Thunder rumbled from the storm outside as he came across a staircase. He peeks around the corner and looked at the lower floors. When he say it was empty he started walking down them. Wherever he was, it was HUGE. And by the furniture and paintings adorning the walls it was quite obvious that whoever lived there was loaded. Squalo ducked behind a door as he heard footsteps. A couple of women in maid's uniforms walked by talking to each other.

"I don't understand why Master Xanxus would want with some… Mortal." One maid scowled at the word 'mortal'.

"Well isn't it obvious? Did you LOOK at that guy? He's gorgeous. The Master probably just wanted a pretty toy to play with for a while."

"Huh…Never thought of that… I almost pity the blood bag." The maids laughed as they walked down the hall. Squalo felt his breath hitch. 'Mortal', 'blood bag'? He was in a den of vampires. He took a minute to calm his breathing and looked around for something he could use as a weapon in case he was discovered. A coat of arms was on the wall, but Squalo ignored the swords. Sighing heavily he turned back to the door, only to see a large man with spiky black hair staring down at him. The man was HUGE.

"Boss said for you to stay in your room!" Squalo took a step back as the man lunged for him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the top of the guy's head and threw him face first into the floor. Before the, assumed vampire, could fully retaliate, Squalo bolted out the door. He had all of three seconds to enjoy his victorious escape before the behemoth literally BURST through the door. Needless to say Squalo soon discovered he could move pretty well in short heels.

The guy chased him all over the first floor jumping in front of windows and doors so he couldn't get out. It was by pure adrenaline and luck that Squalo was able to keep out of the bloodsucker's grasp. He decided to try and ditch him by sprinting up the stairs. Once he made it to the second floor he quickly darted down the hallway. He got a good ways away before someone walked out of a room up ahead.

The ma…person in front of him had to be the oddest looking person he's ever seen. Whoever they were, they were tall. And had an odd haircut with three different colored parts. When they caught sight of him they let out the loudest, most annoying 'squee' Squalo had ever heard.

"Don't just squeal at him Lussuria! Grab him!" The guy behind him was really close. He could practically grab Squalo's long hair. Lussuria opened up his arms, in what looked like and attempt to hug him, and jumped forwards to grab Squalo….who dove to the floor. Which needless to say it was rather painful, seeing as he was running as fast as he could. But the slight pain in his chest was worth it when he heard the distinct sound of one body slamming into another and the shouts of surprise form behind him. Without hesitation, Squalo darted down the hall and slid around the corner.

"Wait Squ-chan~! Don't run away~!" The loud annoyingly happy voice sounded closer than Squalo liked. Sadly being human, and running around non-stop for about an hour, was making Squalo rather tired. He needed to catch his breath, but these parasites weren't letting up. With his lungs burning for air, Squalo threw open a random door and slammed it behind himself. He panted heavily as he drug a heavy wooden table in front of the door.

He jumped back as the sound of something heavily slamming into it filled the room. Squalo quickly looked around for an exit and found that there wasn't one. "Voi….way to trap yourself in a room…." Squalo looked around for a weapon of some sort as the door gave a violent shudder. The room was small. With a few bookshelves on both sides of the room. It looked to be a study of some sort.

His quick examination was ended by the loud sound of shattering of wood behind him. He turned in time to see the black haired vampire lunge at him. The sight made him instantly back away, which caused him to bump into the mahogany table behind him. Right as the vampire was about to grab him he latched onto the first thing he saw in his peripheral vision.

It was a small black box with an odd red crest on it. Just as he was about to chuck it at the vampires face, it sparked and started to glow a bright blue color. "W-what the hell!" Squalo gasped and dropped the box on the floor. He shuddered at the odd feeling the strange object left in his arm, and looked up at his wood-be attackers. They were staring at him in shock.

"O-oh my~ Squi-chan is the last one~!" The freaky flamboyant vampire squealed and grabbed Squalo in a tight hug. The long haired model screamed angrily and tired to escape the vice-like grip as the taller blacked haired vampire glared at him hatefully. "We should tell boss, Levi~!" The taller vampire seemed suddenly overjoyed.

"I'll do it!" He quickly ran out, and Squalo could swear he saw glitter follow the vampire as he left. He kicked angrily as he tired to get away. Lussuria happily let go as Xanxus walked in. Squalo froze as he looked at the taller man. To say he was intimidated was an understatement, he was terrified. His pride forced him not to show it, however. Xanxus's bright red eyes stared deep into Squalo's silvery ones. He practically RADIATED power as he walked over to the two.

"So the human scum finally woke up?" He practically growled. He looked Squalo over like a hungry dog would look at steak. "He's even more twiggy looking when he stands." Squalo frowned and held back an angry retort. Only an idiot would yell at a powerful vampire like that, so he settled for clenching his fists instead. "Levi told me this trash radiated with the box?"

"Oh yes Boss~ It was so pretty~!" Lussuria talked excitedly as Squalo looked between the two in confusion. While they were busy he slowly started slinking towards the door. Sadly his plan was foiled by 198 pounds of tall angry vampire. Levi grabbed Squalo by his upper arms and easily picked him up off the ground.

"Want me to lock this miserable human up Boss?" Levi looked more than eager to please the slightly shorter male. Squalo, however, was ticked to high heaven.

"VOI! PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERSIZE HEDGEHOG!" Squalo yelled angrily as he tried to break free. Levi's grip was so hard on his arms, he could feel them bruising. He kicked a little as Lussuria laughed.

"Oh silly Levi~ We're going to turn him~ The box responded to him after all~" Lussuria laughed happily. He couldn't wait to make a uniform for Squalo, and a few other outfits as well.

"ALLOW ME TO DO IT BOSS!" Levi looked that Xanxus happy and trapped Squalo with one arm as he used his, now free, hand to grip his long hair. He yanked painfully making Squalo show his thin neck. Squalo stiffened. Turn him? They where going to turn him into a vampire.

"L-LET GO!" He struggled more. Levi's grip on his hair was painful, and Squalo found himself fighting back tears. It felt like the guy was ripping his hair straight out. Bastard was probably enjoying it too. He tired to kick him off, but the angle made it nearly impossible to make a hit. Just as Levi's fanged brushed over his neck, Xanxus called him off.

"Oi! Scum! Knock it off. You know that Tsuna brat would bitch and moan if we turned him without asking first." Xanxus was a little irritated. By what Bel had told him, this wimpy human was suppose to be one of the best swordsmen around. And on top of that he resonated with the box, but Xanxus could easily see the fear in the smaller man when they had him cornered. And the near panic when Levi grabbed him. Whatever warrior spirit was in him seemed to have died when Bel joined them. He waited for Squalo to fall into a puddle of relief when Levi put him down, but was surprised when Squalo glared at him and started yelling.

"VOI! Fuck you, you damn parasite! Like hell I'm becoming one of you blood suckers!" Squalo screamed angrily as he continued to try and escape Levi. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING GIANT!"

"Oh my~ He's so spirited~" Lussuria coed happily.

"And fucking loud…." Xanxus smirked. The model seemed to have more fight in him then he let on. "… That's more like it." Perhaps with some work, he'd be able to fight and be useful again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...not to pleased with this chapter...but stuff can start moving now. XD Sorry for such a long wait. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

******I'm SO sorry for lack of update! School really took a ton of my time, and then my computer got a virus. I would have typed more, but I figured you guys wanted an update so I posted now.**

**I don't own KHR, nor am I getting profit from any of this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

They managed to get Squalo to calm down…once they dragged him downstairs and tied him to a chair. Lussuria was even nice enough to gag him with one of his expensive silk scarves, so he'd stop screaming. Sadly he refused to tied another one around his eyes so they were forced to live with his glaring. Which he was rather good at.

"Aw Squi-chan~ Don't glare~ We'll untie you once you've calmed down~" Squalo replied to this statement by simply screaming every curse word that came to mind through the gag around his mouth. Xanxus sat back in a huge chair like a king that was bored out of his mind, and rested his head on the back of one hand.

"I say leave it on. He's better when he doesn't talk…Now I know why he's only a model and not an actor. Those human scum probably get sick of listening to him." Xanxus cocked an eyebrow as their captive just yelled angrier into the gag. He had to admit the guy had impressive lung capacity. His statement gained him an angry glare from the model. His silvery eyes looked like storm clouds before a terrible storm. The model huffed angrily and slouched back in the chair, and looked around the large room.

The giant was standing by the door, trying to look 'intimidating', while the obviously gay one was standing between him and the window. If he did managed to escape the chair he wouldn't be able to make it to an exit before the others grabbed him. Life totally sucked sometimes. In the end Squalo decided to blame all of his current problems on his stupid manager, for making him go to that party in the first place. It obviously was his fault in some way, Squalo simply needed to figure out in what way it was. He glared at the gay tri-colored vampire as he started to talk.

"Well I guess we should explain some stuff to you, shouldn't we Squi-chan~?" Squalo glared harder at the idiotic question. "Well~ as you know we're all vampires~" No dip Sherlock. "And we've been looking for someone like you for quite some time now~" Fun. Crazy stalker vampires. Just what he needed to make this day even better.

Squalo had no choice but to listen to the ridiculous undead as he started explaining their situation. Apparently they've been gathering together people who could 'resonate' with special magical boxes. These boxes, when combined with a certain ring, could release an spiritual animal that could be used in battle. To Squalo it sounded like an overly complicated episode of Pokemon. In other words, Squalo thought it all was a ton of BS.

Needless to say he was both confused and ticked off when the one known as 'Lussuria' continued on. The 'boss' sat in his 'throne' continuing to stare at Squalo in an attempt to judge his reactions. Lussuria then told Squalo that he was most likely going to be turned and join their coven, once 'Tsuna-chan' agreed, which he was more than sure he would. Squalo would have barked a reply back that would be along the lines of, "the hell I will" or "voi, go fuck yourself", but sadly he was still gagged. At this point the tall hedgehog had been silent, but when Lussuria mentioned Squalo being turned, he walked over.

"Hey Boss. Why do we need to wait? We can just do it, and worry about Tsuna later." Xanxus considered it. He didn't LIKE taking orders. He liked to do stuff when he was damn well ready to, but sadly…in this case it was rather unwise. He remembered the last time they did that. Mammon had been a grave mistake. One that almost cost them all their undead lives.

Apparently Levi took Xanxus's silence as an ok, and grabbed Squalo's hair in a tight grip. Squalo had, had enough. He threw himself forwards and landed on his feet. He then gripped the armrests and used his momentum to hit Levi in the side with the chair legs. Levi, being surprised by the sudden movement, skidded across the floor. He yelled angrily and turned to attack the smaller man. Squalo held his grip on the chair and glared at him angrily. Xanxus rose an eyebrow, slightly impressed. Lussuria was less subtle about his opinion.

"Ooh~! He's so fast~! This is perfect~ Think how fast he'll be as a vampire! This is so exciting~!" Squalo shot Lussuria a glare and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder angrily until the gag slipped off.

"SHUT UP! I'm not going to just sit back and let you freaks do what you want! Do you REALLY think NO ONE will notice I'm gone!"

"They're not expecting to see you for the next two to three weeks." Xanxus smirked. "After all, you just took off for vacation, right?" Squalo looked at him. How the hell did they know that? He was about to bark out a retort when 198 pounds of angry vampire tackled him to the floor. Chair and all. Needless to say this was rather painful for the much smaller male. The wood of the chair cracked under them as Squalo's head crashed into the tiles with a loud 'crack'.

Numerous things seemed to happen all at once. Or at least that's how it appeared to Squalo. His head was hurting like hell and everything seemed to be spinning to fast and to brightly. He heard an angry shout that sounded suspiciously like Lussuria and felt someone help him off the floor. His legs felt weak and wobbly from the sudden movement. Before he could react the mysterious person holding him up by the arms sat him on what he assumed to be the couch. That ringing in his ears made it almost impossible to understand what the person in front of him was saying.

"Squ-chan? Hello?" Lussuria waved a hand in front of the human's dazed face. "Oh..LEVI! I think you gave him a concussion! Or worse! Brain damage!" Lussuria glared at the spiky haired undead…which was kind of pointless, since no one could see his eyes through his thick shades.

"I think he already had brain damage." Xanxus muttered with a bored look on his face. "No tackling the weak piece of shit. Last thing we need is for him to die of internal bleeding before he's even useful." Lussuria scowled as Squalo shook his head a little and rubbed the sore spot on the side of his face.

"That's not nice Boss…I don't think he can even see straight!"

"s-shut up…you're loud…." Squalo said in a shaky voice before he slid to the side and laid on the couch. Xanxus was about to make a comment about hypocrisy with Lussuria flashed him a look. He wasn't really afraid of the taller man, but he could be quite annoying, and he held grudges for a while. And when one was immortal, a while was A WHILE. He rolled his eyes lightly and watched the human rub his head. He held back a laugh. It was rather funny to see, the previously feisty human, laying on his back staring at the ceiling in a daze. Xanxus hadn't been a human in centuries, but he figured Levi must have slammed his head into the floor harder than he first though.

He hoped Bel and Fran returned from their mission soon. Dealing with Squalo Superbi was going to be annoying without help from someone who knew him better. He watched Lussuria lead Squalo into another room so he could rest better than out in the middle of the living room. He glanced at Levi, who was rubbing an angry red hand print on his face, compliments of Lussuria. He pondered a moment. It was QUITE obvious that Levi and Squalo where going to be at each others throats. Normally Xanxus wouldn't care, but they, sadly, needed Squalo and him getting killed by Levi would be rather irritating to explain to the Brat.

"..Oi…Levi. Get me some shit to write with." Levi quickly ran off, overjoyed that his boss asked him for something. Xanxus wrote a quick letter and sealed it with his insignia before handing it to Levi. "Take this to the brat as soon as possible. And don't let ANYONE but HIM read it. Understand?" Levi assured his boss happily and ran off to deliver the letter as soon as possible. With Levi gone for a few days, he'd have a better change of getting Squalo to cooperate. They could try and kill each other AFTER Squalo got turned. With that thought in mind, Xanxus got up from his throne and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Exit Levi, next chapter...Enter Bel and Fran. XD<strong>

**P.S...yes that IS Levi's weight. The artist said he was 90kgs, which is roughly 198 pounds.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thank you all so much for all the comments! They really do inspire me to keep writing. QAQ In fact… Because you all are so amazing…I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT!**

**I'm plotting out the prequel to Rain's Requiem. Yep. You all get to read Bel and Fran's story~! It's my thanks to you all!**

P.S. In regards to the comments on here/tumblr about Squalo's gag….Lol. Yes. That WAS the only way I could see them getting him to shut up long enough for ANYONE to tell him ANYTHING. XD

And now~ Chapter 5~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Squalo was getting sick and tired of waking up in a confused haze, in strange rooms. He rubbed his sore head with a shaky hand, and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes gently and tried to remember what happened. He stiffened as he remembered the night before. He was REALLY starting to get sick of his life. First, failing as a bodyguard, then getting an EXTREMEMLY stressful job as eye candy, then getting kidnapped by crazy vampires, who believed in magical cubes. He made a mental note to stab the tall, spiky haired one as soon as possible. Not only was his head killing him, his head felt fuzzy and his stomach was churning oddly.

Squalo's inner debate was cut short by a sudden jolt in his stomach. "…!" He ran into the side bathroom as fast as he could, and barely made it to the toilet in time to throw up. "Nh….g-great…now I'm sick…Fuck you too!" He yelled at the ceiling angrily. "Voi….Just kill me would you? Why drag it out!" He groaned and flopped back on the bed weakly. He rubbed his stomach lightly and stiffened when he noticed the outfit he was wearing. Someone had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a pair of semi-tight tan and black leather pants, and a tight black t-shirt. He noticed a parka-like jacket on the chair next to his bed, that was sporting a similar design as the pants. Next to the chair was a pair of tall black boots.

"What…when did….?" Squalo mentally panicked. He couldn't remember changing. The last thing he remembered was the huge ugly bloodsucker tackling him to the floor. Then pain and the fruity looking one talking to him and…oh…The fruity one. Squalo cringed at the thought of THAT one changing his clothes. Squalo licked his lips a little and realized he was insanely thirsty. It had been almost two days since he drank anything. "….Well that explains why I feel like shit…" Squalo groaned and semi-rolled off the bed. He stood up a bit shakily and walked over to the boots and jacket. He held up the jacket and realized it looked like the outfit the others where wearing. Apparently it was a uniform or something.

" …Like hell I'm dressing like them." Squalo grumbled as he dropped the jacket and pulled on the boots. He peeked out the door, and quietly walked down the hall. The fact that he had been put into ANOTHER room, meant that he had to, once again, figure out how to get back to the living room. He peeked out a window and realized he was on the second floor. He tried to open the window and found it locked. "..tsk… of COURSE it's locked." Squalo eventually found the stairs and crept down them. He looked at a clock on the all and found out it was just past sunrise. "…maybe that's why it's so quiet…"

He crept quietly into the kitchen and got himself a tall glass of water. He sat on one of the stools and sipped it slowly, so he wouldn't upset his stomach. He contemplated everything he learned the past couple of days. Apparently they really needed him for something, so at least he knew he wouldn't get killed anytime soon.

His thoughts where interrupted by the door opening. Squalo stiffened and looked over. Shit. It was the 'boss'. He paused when he noticed Squalo and looked him up and down a bit. "…..The gay scum gave you the uniform then?" Squalo glared at him.

"No. I woke up in it." He snapped angrily. Now a normal person would think that being snarky to an immortal vampire, that could EASILY snap you like a twig, was rather dumb. But Squalo was queasy, annoyed, in pain, and still a little frightened by current events to really care. The guy, Xanxus. His name was Xanxus. Sat in the chair at the end of the table with an uncaring grunt. He then proceeded to slouch back into the chair like some lazy spoiled prince. The mental image of spoiled princes brought a bit of a twinge to Squalo's heart.

"You're pretty yappy for someone who's scared shitless."

"What! Like hell I am, you bloodsucking parasite!" Squalo barked angrily. Squalo mentally told himself to shut up and stop talking.

"You know, we can use you just as easily without your vocal cords?" Xanxus growled lowly. Squalo glared at him, but said nothing. He was right. Loosing his tongue wouldn't really affect them that much. Instead of raising to the bait, the model just sipped his water a bit more. Xanxus watched him with his unnerving red eyes.

"Voi! Why do you keep staring at me!" Squalo glared angrily at him, and slammed his glass down. Yes, he was used to people staring at him. Came with his job and all, but this guy was down right creepy. Didn't the jerk ever BLINK! The jerk in question smirked that annoying 'I'm better than everything inexistence' smirk at his outburst.

"You really suck at keeping your mouth shut." Squalo was to annoyed and queasy to deal with his bullshit, so he simply got up and walked out. Xanxus watched his retreating figure and pondered about the model. He was snappy and loud and irritating. But he also held himself like a warrior. All straight backed and dangerously graceful. Even when he sat down, he looked like he could dart out of that chair at a seconds notice, and it was all NATURAL. Xanxus doubted he even noticed that he did it. He tapped his finger on the arm of his chair a bit and stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up the stairs.

He walked into his large study and closed the door quietly behind himself, before he sat back in his large desk chair. He dug through the top drawer and dropped a file on his desk. Xanxus flipped through it a bit and paused on a page. It had a picture of seventeen year old Squalo on it. He glared at the camera lightly as if annoyed that he was forced to get his picture taken. Xanxus found that slightly ironic. Squalo's hair was also short. Very short. And somewhat spiky in the back. His eyes, however, the same startling steel grey-blue. Xanxus tapped the top of the desk a bit and flipped to another record. This one had a couple pictures of Squalo around the same time. They where taken when he had defeated the Sword Emperor. The young swordsman was pretty banged up in the pictures, but he still flashed the camera a sharp smirk.

Squalo was a pretty popular model, and Xanxus was surprised no one picked up on who Squalo used to be, and still was. The title Sword Emperor could only be passed down from victor to victor. When Squalo vanished, he took the title with him. But then again, swordsmanship was a dieing art. Humans much preferred guns now a days. Xanxus grunted and opened his cell when it rang. "What?" He barked into the phone. He was answered by an, ever familiar, cackle.

"Ushishishi~ What's up Boss~?" Bel's voice rang from the phone. Xanxus glared at the opposite wall as if the annoying brat was in front of him.

"Where have you idiots been? You should have been back by now." He growled out. He would never admit he was slightly concerned for the youngest members of his coven. He knew they could handle themselves, but he was still cautious about his members. He didn't particularly like people, so it was rare when he'd let any near him. The few that managed to weasel their way in often stayed there. Bel laughed again.

"Sorry Boss~ They're trackers are annoying~ We had to ditch then about three times already~" Xanxus faintly heard a voice in the background that he assumed was Fran.

"Stupid fake-prince kept getting lost."

"Princes don't get lost, Froggy. They just enjoy alternate routes…And stop calling the prince a fake." Xanxus rolled his eyes slightly when he heard the unmistakable sound of one of Bel's knifes stabbing into Fran's hat.

"Booooss. Bel keeps stabbing me." Fran's melancholy voice sounded louder, so Xanxus assumed he moved closer to phone. He let out a quiet sigh.

"Oi. Shut up you two." He barked. He knew Fran's hat was thick enough to protect his head from Belphegor's throwing knives. "Just get your asses back here. I'm sick of dealing with the prissy model scum."

"Oh~? Sharky woke up~? Shishi~ I bet he's giving you a run for your money, boss~" Bel snickered and Xanxus glared lightly. That little brat was probably hoping Squalo's personality didn't change over the years, and that he'd annoy the hell out of Xanxus. Well the stupid prince was right.

"Just get the hell back." He hug up before they could retort and rubbed his temples lightly. This was more work than he wanted. He originally hoped that Squalo would just be this scared little model. Then he could turn him and just throw him at the Tsuna brat to train. But NO! He had to be a stubborn, thick-headed, LOUD, annoying bane to Xanxus's, ever shrinking, patience. His only hope now was that being reunited with his former charge would, somehow, get Squalo to actually LISTEN to them. Xanxus, sadly, doubted it.

* * *

><p>Squalo wasn't much better off. His head and stomach slowly started calming down the more water he drank. He even managed to find some crackers in the kitchen to settle his stomach a little. But even with his body sated, his mood was still dark and gloomy. He stared out his 'bedroom' window, deep in thought. The land outside the house was nothing but thick forests. In the distance he could make out some mountains, and more trees. He suddenly felt one of those dumb princesses from those children's books.<p>

"Tsk. Like hell I'm waiting for 'Prince Charming'." He tried the window again. It was nailed shut and even with all his strength thrown against it, it wouldn't move an inch. He looked down. The outside of the mansion was pretty fancily decorated. He could probably climb the three floors down to the ground. But even if he could get out, getting away didn't look as promising. He had no idea where he was, and ditching those vampires wouldn't be easy. They would be on him before he got too far off. He walked back into the hallway. Anything was better than being stuck in that room all day. He HATED sitting still in one place for to long. Sadly his exit was poorly timed. He wasn't the only one getting annoyed by staying put.

Xanxus walked towards the living room just as Squalo descended the stairs. Needless to say, they where more or less displeased when they ran into each other. Xanxus narrowed his eyes and Squalo scowled at the taller undead. Had this been one of those old school animes, people passing by might have seen lighting passing between the two. But seeing as this WASN'T an old schooled anime, the maids simply scooted out of the room to escape the, ever darkening, atmosphere. It was then that Xanxus noticed that the model wasn't fully…up to par.

"Oi…You sick or something, scum?" Squalo glared.

"I HAVE A NAME!" He snapped angrily. "And I'm fine, you ass!" Now normally Xanxus would have either 1: Shot him for his impertinence, 2: Kicked him into the wall, or 3: Smashed something heavy, and mostly likely made of glass, over his pretty little head, but sadly, that wouldn't end well. He mentally reminded himself of WHY the human was there in the first place.

"Watch your tongue before you loose it, trash." He growled. Squalo tilted his head up and a cocky manner and opened his mouth to, no doubt, scream his head off, when the front door opened. Xanxus looked over and saw none other than Prince the Ripper and his tag-along Frog waltz in through the heavy front door. Bel snickered as Fran closed the doors behind them.

"We're home~ What's for dinner~?"

"….Senpai shouldn't eat so much or he'll get fat." Fran remarked in his ever melancholy voice.

"Shut it Froggy. Princes don't get fat." Bel frowned at the youngest Varia member.

"Shaddup you brats!" Xanxus barked. He had enough with one idiot annoying him. Squalo looked around the taller man at the two new comers and stiffened. The silver-haired mortal didn't even notice when Xanxus glanced at him and stepped a little to the side. Bel stared back at Squalo with a slight frown on his face, as he walked a little further into the room.

"….Long time no see….You look like a woman with that hair~" Bel snickered. Fran did a light face-palm in the background at the princes remark. Squalo barley hear him. His ears where ringing and the room seemed to blur slightly. His limbs felt heavy and for a moment he was sure his legs would give out. It wasn't possible. He looked everywhere for Belphegor. He'd looked for over five years before he finally gave up and started a life for himself. And just as he was feeling like he could FINALLY leave his past were it belonged, the one he used to serve stood before him. Looking exactly as Squalo had last seen him.

Squalo shuddered as the shock finally started to fade a bit. He opened his mouth to say something just as a loud explosion occurred right outside the mansion. Xanxus ran to the window and peeked outside it. After a moment he growled angrily and threw one of the table lamps at Bel and Fran.

"YOU FUCKERS! YOU LEAD THEM RIGHT TO US!" He yelled angrily. Fran blinked lazily.

"…What? But he ditched them…three times…How annoying." He looked down and sighed a little.

"Ushishi~ We'll just have to kill them before they tell anyone~" Bel's statement was lost to the sound of exploding wall. Squalo's earlier head trauma, combined with his unparalleled shock, made him slower to react. But the explosion quickly snapped him out of it. With an angry yell he punched Bel as hard as he could.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!" Bel, surprisingly, seemed unaffected by the hit and simply jumped behind the other side of the couch, to put some room between him and the model.

"Because my parents gave birth to me, stupid shark~" He cackled lightly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU ASS!" Fran rolled his eyes.

"Not to interrupt this heart wrenching reunion….But we're kind of being attacked…." And sure enough, men in strange white uniforms where spilling through the hole in the wall. "Perhaps we can pick up this touching scene where we leave off, later?…I'll make sure to get it on camera for future generations to enjoy….Maybe we can make it into a Lifetime movie or the next tv drama…." Squalo looked at the smaller vampire as if he grew a second head…well...third if you counted the frog hat. Why the fuck was he wearing that hat anyway?

"I agree Froggy~ Lets continue later~ The Prince has people to kill~" Bel twirled one of his infamous knives. Xanxus jumped back in front of the other three. His guns still smoking lightly from when he used them to blow a few of their opponents to oblivion. He glanced over at Squalo and smirked.

"Just stand back and watch, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun~ Sorry for the cliff hanger. But I'm tired and I figured you all wanted an update...So here you go. Much love to everone~!<br>**

**-M  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**ARGH! I'm so sorry for the late update. I got a second job and it's been MURDER. I inteded for this one to be longer, but I figured you all would rather have an update sooner rather than later. XD I might merge chapters together when this is all done so make it easier...but until then, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Squalo was sadly unable to retort to the princess comment, due to numerous vampires flooding the room. It was painfully obvious that the three vampires, that where SUPPOSE to be protecting him, had overestimated just HOW MANY vampires where attacking. As they where quickly swept away from the human in a wave of snarling angry immortals. Squalo reacted to this unforeseen circumstance in a rather intelligent way. He turned tail and ran like mad.

Which was actually the intelligent thing to do, due to the fact that the vampires seemed much more interested in HIM than the others. In fact half of them held off Xanxus and the others while the remaining ones charged straight for him. With an annoyed sigh he found himself, once again, in the same room from earlier. The crest still hung over the fireplace and Squalo ran for it. Belphegor was alive so he figured his oath was non in void.

He turned to one of his attackers just as he gripped the hilt and yanked it back with a snarl… only to yelp as the whole crest hit the floor. The vampire snickered and stalked closer.

"Didn't know that crest swords are mounted in, eh pretty boy? Now come quiet like or I'll be forced to hurt you~" The undead purred as he slunk closer. Squalo looked that crest then at the vampire. Then back at the crest before making a decision. He gripped the hilt as firmly as he could and swung the wooden holder of the crest at the vampires head. The blood sucker was so surprised that he didn't move away in time, and got face full of solid wood. Squalo cried out in shock as he fell to the floor from the force of the impact. He held up the hilt in confusion to see that he had shattered the holder and all that remained in his hand was the sword.

"That…works also…" He ignored the stunned vampire and darted out of the room before he could get cornered. He got about two steps into the hallway before he had to hold the sword up to deflect a blow aimed at his head. He grunted and parried the next blow from another vampire. The dullness of the blade and his own rustiness made it difficult for him to gain the upper hand. But the sounds of Xanxus guns drawing closer encouraged him a bit. He hated the guy and his whole stupid 'get the rings to save the undead world' shit, but he was Squalo's best chance at not getting taken by an army of random bloodsucking parasites. And so Squalo found himself struggling through the onslaught of attackers to get closer to the sound of Xanxus's guns and Belphegor's, severely disturbing, laughter.

"Tsk. Fucking. Undead parasitical…ARGH!" Squalo yelled angrily and slammed the dull blade straight through one of his attacker's. He grunted in annoyance and kicked the vampire back only to see Xanxus and the others staring at him. "VOI! WHAT!?" Bel slowly smirked before letting out his typical, creepy snicker.

"Well that makes this whole thing a heck of a lot easier…" Fran said dully. Xanxus seemed to snap out of his mini-zone out session in time to grab Squalo before an enemy vampire could.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he through the model at Bel and jumped into a gun firing rage. Bel frowned slightly as he gripped Squalo's arms.

"Well this is entertaining…." He watched as Xanxus blew another wall out. Fran shuffled over to him.

"I think we should get out before the whole building.." Fran was cut off by a low rumbling that shook the floor. The three men looked up in time to see the second floor falling towards them. "…Well…never mind then…." Squalo screamed in shock as Bel and Fran tackled him to the floor. Xanxus, meanwhile, continued his onslaught. He had to admit that they were persistent little bastards. It took him near an hour to chase off the rest. Only then did he look around only to see his two best fighters and the stupid blood bag missing.

"Oi… Da fuck?" He grumbled and walked through the debris. "OI! Brats! Where'd you go!?" He kicked a hunk of staircase to the side and paused as he heard a faint noise. He tilted his head to the side lightly and listened. It was faint, but there was no denying it. It was a heartbeat. He pulled one of his guns from it's holster and shot it at a huge pile of rock and wood. After a couple of seconds some of the debris shuffled before Bel's head popped out.

"Ah~ Fresh air~ Shishishi~" Fran come up seconds later.

"Senpai makes a good shield. He should do it more often." He deadpanned.

"Shut up, Froggy!" Bel snapped before one of his knives imbedded itself into Fran's hat.

"Boss. Senpai is abusing me again."

"Oi shaddup! Where'd the human scum go?" Squalo popped out from under Fran and Bel with an angry shout.

"YOU ARE ALL INSANE!" He coughed violently and tried to brush dust from his eyes. "F-fuck this shit!" He stood up shakily and coughed as he climbed over the rubble. Xanxus holstered his gun and huffed.

"Stop whining, you're alive." He crossed his arms. Squalo glared at him angrily as Fran helped Bel climb out of the pile of rock.

"STOP WHINING!? Oh hell no! Fuck the three of you I'm out of here!" He threw up his arms angrily as he stormed towards on of the gaping holes in the wall. Xanxus growled angrily and made a beeline for him. Fran shifted to go after them before Bel grabbed his arm lightly.

"Oh no, Froggy. That's ONE lover's spat we're not getting into." He snickered as he watched the other two men yelling at each other. Fran watched too.

"I've never seen anyone scream at Boss like before…" Fran blinked as Bel snickered.

"He's always been that way. Originally he was suppose to be my brother's guard, but he told Rasiel off and said he was going to serve the "Brat Prince with more than half a brain'."

"Yeah…Bel Senpai is good at working with only half a brain." Fran nodded lightly. Bel frowned and shoved the smaller vampire. Fran's knees hit a rock, and fell backwards.

"Oooow. That hurt stupid Fake Prince."

"Like hell it did. Come on. Lets keep daddy from killing mommy." Fran got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah…Last thing we need is more family therapy."

* * *

><p>Squalo made it outside before he was yanked roughly backwards.<p>

"And where do you think you're going!?" Xanxus growled angrily. Squalo yanked his arm free.

"Away from you bat shit crazy lunatics!" He yelled angrily. "Now fuck off! I'm not doing this shit." Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"They SAW you. They KNOW who you ARE. You think running off and going back to the city will make it go away!? I was able to grab you from the MIDDLE of the city, out of a building COATED in purified holy silver crosses!" He towered over the shorter man. "They'll find you and take you just like I did, only they wont be NEARLY as nice about it!"

"NICE!? You call THIS NICE!?" Squalo gestured to the half destroyed mansion. "Oh I'm REALLY feeling safe NOW." He snapped angrily. "I was better off with the lot of you LEAVING ME ALONE!"

"THEY KNEW WHO YOU WHERE!" Xanxus yelled angrily. "I grabbed you when I did because the leader of another coven found you! He was planning on getting to you, but I got there first!" He grabbed Squalo's arm roughly. "And if HE had his way, he'd have ripped your throat out for your defiance! Now I know I could USE that, so I'm letting it slide, but don't think for an INSTANT that your better off with anyone ELSE!" Bel and Fran walked over seconds later.

"That's all well and good boss…But this isn't really Fort Knox we're talking about." Bel said as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the former Varia Mansion. "We kinda… broke…base…again." Squalo gave him an odd look at the 'again' statement.

"..I vote we not… stay here…" Fran gestured vaguely. Xanxus looked up at the mansion in deep thought a moment.

"Levi and Lussuria went to talk to the Brat… We could meet them halfway." He said as he kicked a rock to the side. "Take what you need. We're moving light and fast." Bel shrugged.

"Have we ever moved in any other way? Shishishi~" He smirked. "I have everything I need~" He flashed a knife.

"Me too." Fran shrugged lightly. Xanxus nodded and walked into the mansion before coming out a couple minutes later with the matching jacket Squalo was supposed to wear with his uniform. He tossed it to the human before picking up the sword from earlier.

"…First things first…We're getting you a proper sword…" He tossed the dulled blade to the side.

"So Spanner then?" Fran asked. Bel groaned.

"Do we HAVE to?" He whined. Squalo looked well and thoroughly confused.

"Shaddap! He has the best weapons. It's bad enough he's a wimpy human." Squalo shot him a glare.

"Ugh. But he's so ANNOYING." Bel shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head back as he emphasized the lat word. Fran chuckled.

"Stop your bitching, Bel. We're moving out, NOW." Bel smirked as he looked over his companions.

"A Prince, a Frog, a Vampire Lord, and a Human Model running from an enemy army of undead vampires hell bent on the destruction of the world as we know it?… What could possibly go wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh! I'm SO SORRY! I hate having two jobs... *gross sobbing* Here...have a short chapter. I really don't like it that much...But it had to be done. ;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 7<strong>

The trip to Spanner's was faster than Squalo expected it to be. After the craziness of the past couple of days, jumping into a car and driving 30 minutes seemed rather… anti-climatic. Xanxus also seemed to get it in his head that Squalo was either; A) About to get abducted in the time it took to walk from the car to the door, or B) try and run for it in the time it took to walk from the car to the door. And decided it was in their best interest that he yank the human along by the arm like a petulant child. Belphegor followed behind them with Fran, cackling the whole way.

"Right. Because yanking a guy out of a nondescript black car and yanking him forcefully into a windowless building doesn't look suspicious at all." Fran said in his usual monotone. Bel smirked.

"Shishi~ Well it's not like anyone is out here this early in the morning." The pair followed their fearless leader into the building.

Squalo's first impression of Spanner was simple. The guy was weird. Like doped up on something weird. And he had a peculiar obsession with sugar. He talked to Xanxus with a lollipop in his mouth the entire time, and seemed to have this dazed look on his face at all times. Put it simple. Squalo was utterly confused by the guys existence.

He crossed his arms and watched him and Xanxus talk shop from a back wall. Bel leaned back next to him with his hands shoved in his pockets as Fran sat on one of the tables, that didn't have an odd assortment of mechanical doo dads strewn across it. A few minutes later Xanxus walked over with Spanner. The blonde took one look at Squalo and hummed.

"…Yeah…This'll work…." He grabbed the model's arm yanked him forwards.

"Voi! What're you-" Squalo let out a surprised squeak as Spanner suddenly yanked off the mortal's jacket with one strong yank. "Hey!" Squalo glared at the slightly taller man as he shoved him forwards into better lighting. Spanner ignored him and walked around like a vulture before suddenly pausing. He stared at his left hand for a moment.

"…Yeah I don't think this'll work…You said he was left handed right?" He asked looking at Xanxus.

"VOI! I'm right here! I'm not a dog!" Squalo barked angrily.

"Yeah he is. What's the problem?" Xanxus crossed his arms in annoyance. Spanner shrugged and yanked Squalo's arm forward before disconnecting the prosthetic.

"Nothing. Except he doesn't HAVE a left hand, and all…" Squalo yanked his arm back and glared at the man.

"You can ASK, you know!" He glanced at the three surprised vampires. Well…he assumed Bel was surprised. It was hard to tell with his thick fringe of hair covering half his face.

"The…hell did that happen?" The prince asked, slightly bewildered. Squalo grumbled to himself and glared at them.

"Got taken off during the raid on the castle. You know… the raid where you vanished into mid air for like… EVER." Xanxus ignored him and looked back at Spanner.

"Just think of something." The mechanic shrugged.

"Just give me an hour or so…I think I can whip something up…" The blonde walked into a backroom, leaving the other four to their own devices.

"VOI! GIVE ME BACK MY HAND!" Squalo yelled angrily. Xanxus dropped himself into a chair and crossed his arms.

"Stop caterwauling, trash. He's going to give you a better one." Squalo threw up his arms in exasperation.

"You all fucking suck!" Bel snickered slightly.

"So. We going to head for Tsuna, or….?" He glanced at the taller male. Xanxus stared at the opposite wall a moment.

"… Yeah. We can meet them halfway…" Fran rose a hand up slightly.

"We should move quickly though. No doubt those guys will try and track us." He stated. Squalo got bored with their conversation and walked around the store a bit. Anything he'd say would have probably been ignored anyway.

The store wasn't anything particularly impressive looking. Standard white walls with numerous tables and cables laying around. In fact, Squalo was forced to step over numerous things to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face. Another thing that was odd was that, at first glance, the place appeared to be some sort of weapons shop. But he found tons of random things thrown onto the tables. Like a pair of odd metal gloves laying beside a pair of red headphones. Some made no sense at all. Like a small cannon with a skull at the end. Seriously?

His small exploration was cut short by someone roughly dragging him into the backroom. He swung his arm around to hit is attacker only to pull back just before his fist made contact with Spanner's face.

"Thanks for not breaking my face. I need it for later." The mechanic smiled slightly.

"What the hell is with all of you and dragging me around!? I have working legs!" Squalo snarled. The blonde held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry. I'm almost done, but it's better to do the last bits with you here. I need your arm."

"You better mean attached to the rest of me." Squalo glared.

"Haha. Yeah, preferably." Squalo frowned and held out his arm. Spanner measured it a bit and walked over to a table.

"Can you hop up here please?" Squalo quirked and eyebrow and cleared off a portion to the table before sitting on it. He held his arm back out when Spanner gestured for him to. The mechanic replaced the connector on his arm.

"I had to make a better one. This should work better now. You'll be able to move it a bit, not as well as your other one, but you can pick up some things…." He snapped the new prosthetic into place. Squalo looked at the metal thing and moved it a little.

"Mnh…Not to bad…It doesn't have a cover?" Spanner shrugged.

"I'm good with metal. Not prosthetic skin. Sorry it's not very 'pretty'." Squalo shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. As long as it get the job done…" He flexed the fingers again. "they don't seem good enough to grasp a sword though."

"I thought about that." Spanner smiled and held up a strange contraption. "You hook it like this…." He snapped it one Squalo's arm and showed him how to attach it. "When you want to use the sword just flick your wrist back. There's a pressure latch under the casing there."

"….." Squalo flicked his hand back and jolted a little as a broad sword shot out the end. "Well…that explains why it was so heavy…." Spanner nodded. I know broader swords tend to need two hands but-" Squalo cut him off.

"It's fine. I like it one handed" He jumped off the table and moved his arm around a bit. "…Balance seems good…"

"You should be able to move it around with your wrist." Squalo moved through some motions slowly.

"It's going to be weird learning how to fight without actually GRABBING a hilt…" He held up his arm and flicked his wrist again. The blade shot back in. "It seems to shift a little oddly when I strike forwards. Can you tighten it a bit?" Spanner frowned and tinkered with it a bit.

"Wouldn't it me harder to move that way?" Squalo shrugged.

"I'd rather my straight shot move straight. I don't mind if I have to put a little more force behind it." Spanner hummed and tinkered some more. He sat back.

"I think that should do it… Now you'll want to keep it oiled a bit." He handed him a pair of gloves. "And be careful what gloves you wear. I'd stick to leather. You don't want fabric getting stuck in the joints."

"…right…" Squalo tugged the gloves on as Xanxus walked through the door. He rolled his eyes and groaned as the tall vampire walked over.

"You finished it?" He grumbled. Spanner smiled and leaned against the table.

"Yep. Not to shabby if I say so myself." Xanxus nodded.

"Good. We're leaving. Put it on the brat's tab." Before Squalo could as who 'the brat' was, he was yanked out of the room.

"I CAN WALK!" This was getting really old really fast.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days was basically a mad array of well…driving. Lots of driving. They had ditched the limo at Spanner's and borrowed…well…stolen his 2012 Honda Civic. After that it was a mad drive to some other location where they ditched that car only to steal another one. The three vampires seemed to be on constant alert, which put Squalo on edge. Who on earth could be following them to make Xanxus and Belphegor edgy? Fran was another story. Squalo was beginning to wonder if the shortest member of their ludicrous group even HAD feelings.<p>

The constant motion was starting to drag Squalo down. He wasn't able to get a decent nights sleep in days, and he was starting to wonder if his traveling companions even remembered he was mortal. And as a mortal, cursed with the inconvenient need of sleep. He all but cried with relief when Xanxus settled on a car. A black 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8. Squalo rolled his eyes slightly. Even when apparently running for their lives, they still had to do it in style.

The model bypassed a snarky comment about their choice in vehicle, and simply climbed into the back and rested his head on the side window. It was a mere twenty minutes later that he was completely out. Fran looked at the taller man and glanced at the two vampires up front.

"….Maybe we should stop somewhere soon to rest." He stated in his monotone. Belphegor frowned slightly in surprise and turned in his seat.

"Why? You tired Froggy?" he snickered lightly. Fran rolled his eyes and pointed to Squalo. "… oh… Right. Mortality…" He nodded slightly. Xanxus grunted.

"Shaddup. At least he isn't screeching anymore." Bel flashed their leader a smirk.

"Aw~ You worried, Boss?" Xanxus flashed him a murderous glare, that was followed by Bel putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Maybe Senpai should learn to stop talking." Bel frowned at Fran.

"Shut it Frog!" Xanxus growled angrily.

"You BOTH shut it before I blast the BOTH of you out of the car!" Bel and Fran scooted away from their fearless leader.

"…That's not nice, Boss… we just got this car…" Fran sighed slightly. Squalo was completely oblivious to the current conversation. Xanxus glanced at the human through the rear view mirror.

"…We're stopping in Shadow Hall." He stated bluntly. Bel and Fran looked at each other.

"Um…boss…? Shadow Hall is Murkuro's territory…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"That trash isn't there this time of year. He has his yearly conference in Briggin's Cove. Besides we wont be there long." Bel frowned and settled back into his seat. Their leader normally didn't take such unnecessary risks. He glanced at Squalo from under his bangs and smiled slowly. This was turning into quite the interesting development.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh look...an update...yaaay. *drags her tired self off screen* **

**Standard disclaimer is standard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 8<strong>

Squalo groaned and woke up slowly when he felt the car pull to a stop. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly.

"…We there already…?" He yawned and stretched a little before Xanxus opened the back door. He slid in and grabbed Squalo's arm.

"The brats are getting a room, come on." He grunted and yanked the model into his lap.

"WHOA, WAIT, WHAT THE HELL!?" Squalo shoved him back. " HANDS OFF!" Xanxus glared at him and wrapped his coat around him.

"Don't flatter yourself." He smirked lightly. "I need to mask your sent. If you go walking around here, vampires for all over will be banging on our door."

"That doesn't mean I have to sit on you!" Squalo glared. Xanxus glared back and gripped a large chunk of Squalo's hair, before yanking on it painfully.

"Stop complaining before I break your good arm." He snarled. Squalo hissed in pain and gripped Xanxus's hair tightly in both hands before yanking just as hard.

"Yeah, fat lot of good I'll be in a fight with a busted arm, you ass!" The two glared at each other angrily and paused when they heard a slight ruffling noise. They both turned to look at the window. Belphegor was leaning on it, while resting his cheek on one of his hands. His smirk grew wider when they looked at him.

"Oh don't mind me~ Please continue~" The pair looked at the fallen prince in confusion before glancing back at each other. Xanxus was leaning against the back of the seat with Squalo sitting in his lap, with Xanxus's coat over his shoulder. The pair still had strong grips on each others hair. They're eyes widen slightly before they let go of each other, as if burned. Bel snickered.

"Froggy got a room." He pointed up a couple floors. Fran opened a window and waved at them before disappearing back inside. "I was just being a good boyfriend and grabbing the bags~" He cackled before grabbing a duffel bag from the trunk and disappearing inside.

"… We had luggage?" Squalo blinked in confusion.

"Guns." Xanxus grunted and yanked Squalo out of the car into his arms. He slapped a hand over the human's mouth before he could scream his displeasure into the taller vampires ear. He glanced at the window then looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He opened his large wings and lifted into the air easily. Squalo let out a muffled squeak as Xanxus darted into the open window. Fran looked up from the couch.

"… You're faster than Senpai. He's so slow sometimes…." Bel opened the door.

"I heard that frog." He frowned at the green-haired undead. Xanxus rolled his red eyes and dropped Squalo on the floor. The human yelped as he hit the hard wood floor.

"I'm sleeping." He grunted and walked into one of the two rooms before slamming the door behind him. Squalo rubbed his shoulder and looked at the door in confusion.

"…Vampires sleep?"

"Occasionally." Bel shrugged. "We get tired too. Just not as easily or as often." Squalo looked around the large room. It was near the top floor and clearly expensive.

"…Isn't this a bit much of one night?" Bel smirked.

"Boss likes traveling in style~ Besides it makes for good cover~" Bel flopped on the couch and yanked Fran into his lap. "We're here celebrating our anniversary~" The blonde chuckled.

"Yeah. Senpai decided to get a good room, because he felt bad for being a crappy boyfriend all these years." Fran stated bluntly. Belphegor paused and glared at the man in his lap.

"…oi… You seem pretty sated each morning for someone with a 'crappy boyfriend'." Squalo covered his ears.

"Ok. I'm not listening. I'm sleeping. I don't need mental images of Bel's perversions, thank you." He walked into the other room and slammed the door. Bel snorted.

"You're getting a reputation, stupid prince." Bel shrugged and hugged the smaller man closer, before resting his chin on his right shoulder.

"Funny seeing as you're a way bigger pervert than me~" He snickered lightly. Fran flashed a rare small smile and reached his right hand up to tangle it in golden hair. He turned his head to face the prince's.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him." Bel snorted.

"Your old master still probably wants to take a chunk out of me for 'corrupting' you." The blonde frowned. Fran smiled a little more.

"Don't worry, Bel." He kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll protect you."

"Hmph. I think you got it backwards, Froggy." Bel hugged him closer. "I'm not human anymore. That's my job now." Fran hummed lightly.

"So what are we going to do with Boss and the idiot model?" Bel paused.

"That sounds like a bad fairy tale." Fran frowned at him.

"Bel…"

"Oh I was joking…" He shrugged. "I see it. Boss is totally interested." He flashed a foxy smirk.

"We could arrange something…" Bel kissed the side of Fran's neck.

"Oh? And what does our devious little illusionist have in mind?" Fran slowly smiled.

"Nothing too extreme…"

* * *

><p>Belphegor looked at the destroyed car with a look of utter disbelief.<p>

"… How is this NOT extreme, again?" Fran stood next to him with his hands behind his back, looking at the car with a blank look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Senpai. Clearly someone vandalized the car last night." He stated bluntly. Said car was currently missing two doors, and being held up on cinder blocks. The engine was all but non-existent.

"Yeah convenient… How are we suppose to get Squalo out of town without anyone smelling him, without a car?" Fran shrugged.

"Well obviously Boss it going to have to fly him out, while we catch up. Without fast transportation, we're going to have to take the long way." Bel stared at the smaller male.

"…You know..." Bel smirked at Fran. "If you wanted alone time, you could have just asked~" Fran glared at him. "Oh fine, fine. You're smart. Happy?" Fran nodded slightly.

"About time you noticed it."

"…Not it!" Belphegor darted away from the hotel. Fran looked after him in confusion.

"Not it for what…?" He looked back at the car and stiffened when he saw a very pissed off Xanxus.

"…Good morning, Boss…."

"The fuck happened to the car!?" He yelled angrily. Fran held up his hands.

"Not so loud Boss… Me and Senpai found it like this, this morning…" Xanxus cursed angrily and kicked the car. A huge dent was left behind. Fran scooted back.

"Oh right…Senpai wanted me to help him with that thing… Later Boss." Fran all but ran from the parking lot, just before Xanxus flew into a full on rage. He darted down a side alley and smacked Bel in the side.

"Great job protecting me." He stated sarcastically.

"You're not hurt are you?" Bel huffed.

"…Don't you feel bad for leaving Squalo alone with a overly pissed off Xanxus?" Fran looked up at the blonde. Belphegor smirked.

"Nope~" They stepped out of the alley. Fran followed him.

"..Maybe we should give him a cake or something as an apology for leaving him with boss…" Bel snickered.

"Ushishi~ Well that-…" He paused.

"Senpai?" Fran squeaked as Bel suddenly tackled him behind a dumpster. "What was that fo-" Bel cut him off.

"Shh!" Fran cocked an eyebrow. Bel slowly pointed to the top of the dumpster.

"Is that who I think it is?" Fran frowned and peeked over with Bel. Across the street was a tall man with long blue-black hair. Fran's eyes widened slightly before he ducked down. He yanked Bel back down by his hood.

"I thought Mukuro was suppose to be at a conference or something." He whispered.

"Well apparently he came back early!" Bel whispered angrily.

"… That or something more important came up…" Bel frowned.

"You mean he noticed Squalo is missing?"

"Well his vacation was only a couple of weeks. It's been a week and a half. Somebody probably came to check on him when he didn't answer his calls or something."

"Ugh. Go figure he finally makes friends when we need him to not have any." Bel groaned angrily.

"Look. Maybe we're overreacting. Maybe…he just didn't want to go this year?" The two vampires paused and slowly peeked over the dumpster again.

"Where'd he go?" The pair turned as a shadow fell over them.

"Long time no see little one~" Mukuro looked down at the pair. "Now…what are two top members of the Varia…Doing in my territory?" The vampire was flanked on both sides by a tall spiky haired blonde guy, that had a large scar crossing over his face. And another vampire with a white beanie on his head and a pair of glasses. Bel stared at the three before turning to Fran.

"…You know what I said earlier about you being smart?" Fran looked at him. Before the two looked back at the trio of vampires. "Yeah I take it back… "

* * *

><p><strong>*Shamelessly slides some B26 in* Yeah sorry guys. But their my top OTP of all my OTPs. Me and my good friend (we joke that she's my Fran) even have an ask blog for them on Tumblr. Plus I don't like when you read a fic and someone is traveling with the main pairing and just kinda...sitting there... Doing nothing... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**~Surprise Bitches. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.<strong> **9**  
><em>In which the Varia have awesome lackeys,<em> _Xanxus has trouble understanding Squalo in drag, Murkuro throws a party, and Bel has no idea how interrogations are suppose to work. _

* * *

><p>Xanxus paced back and forth angrily. It had been over six hours since the text came. It was from Bel's phone and had simply said "Murkuro." Attempts the get in contact had, of course, ended in failure. Normally Xanxus would have bolted with the human hours ago. To much depended on this mission's success and he had faith enough in his subordinates. Squalo wouldn't allow it. In fact he had been quite livid that Xanxus even suggested such a thing. Xanxus had even tried to grab the shorter man and <em>force<em> him to leave. But Squalo had proven that, even as rusty as he was, he could still swing that sword pretty well. After tons of yelling, and plenty of damage to the living room, and Xanxus almost loosing a wing, they agreed to at least _try_ and get the others back.  
>The vampire had been able to find out that Murkuro's coven was throwing a huge welcome back party for him. Xanxus had quickly made arrangements to go and confront the leader in person. Murkuro could be sensible when he wanted, and Xanxus knew he wouldn't try anything too drastic in front of so many people. Squalo had stated he was going as well. And no amount of yelling, threats of bodily harm, and attempts at tying him to a chair, had succeeded in changing his mind. Xanxus had relented on the condition that the model wore a disguise. Squalo had agreed and Xanxus called one of his lackeys to send over something suitable. Now Xanxus paced the living room in a three piece suit, waiting for the human to get ready. He banged on the door.<p>

"What is taking you!?"

"I'm not wearing this shit!"

"I don't give a fuck if you like it or not! JUST PUT THE DAMN CLOTHES ON OR I'M LEAVING YOU HERE!" He could hear angry cursing and smashing noises on the other side of the door. About twenty minutes later Squalo threw open the door. "It's about damn-!?" Xanxus froze and stared at him. "What the hell are you wearing?" Squalo narrowed his eyes angrily.

"A dress."

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Squalo snarled in rage.

"It's what your idiot delivery boy gave me!" Xanxus ran his eyes over the outfit. It was well made, and fit the model surprisingly well, despite the fact it wasn't fully laced in the back. It was a mass of oranges, golds and reds. Red tulle peeked out from the bottom of the skirt, giving off the image of fire. Xanxus had to resist the urge to grip the silky fabric and tug it up for a better look. No doubt the color had been picked with Xanxus's preference to fire colors in mind. The effect was sightly ruined by the silver of Squalo's hair.

"Why does that look good on you?"

"WHAT!?"

"How did you manage these?" He placed his hand on Squalo's chest...which appeared to actually have breasts. The model slapped his hands away angrily.

"It's sewed in." Xanxus hummed and looked him over again.

"You need to do something about the hair..."

"They sent a wig..and mask." Squalo huffed and crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

"Then get going." He shoved the model back into the room and slammed the door. "And hurry it up!" Squalo muttered something angrily and shuffled around the room. Xanxus thought more about the dress. It did fit the model well...almost _too _well. But another thought slipped into his head. The dress had been bold and fiery and large. A dress MEANT to draw attention. He couldn't help be feel that Squalo would be better suited for something a little more resigned and dignified. Perhaps a darker blue silk to offset his bright blue eyes. He blinked in surprise and shook his head angrily. Why was he thinking of dresses Squalo looked better in? He shouldn't be wondering about Squalo in drag. Or Squalo in general. He had more important things to focus on. Those more important thoughts where shot to hell when the human opened the door again.  
>Squalo was gone and in his place was...Well frankly Xanxus didn't know. All he knew was it was hot. Extremely hot. The human's straight white hair was replaced with thick red curls. The mask was modest, but helped bring out the <em>green<em> eyes behind it. Smokey dark makeup helped make them spark dangerously behind the covering. The dress was properly laced in the back, making Squalo's hips look much thinner and _softer_. He looked like a woman that Xanxus would be more than pleased to sweep off the dance floor, down a dark hallway and have against a wall. Skirts thrown up around the elegant hips and hair a tussled mess. His train of thought was halted when Squalo huffed angrily. Apparently his flabbergasted expression and silence had sent the wrong message.

"I don't want to fucking hear it." He slipped on the heels. _HEELS!?_ And continued talking. "I've worn a shit ton of things and had plenty of makeup on my face. I'm a MODEL. So!" He pointed at him angrily, eyes narrowed. "NOT. A. WORD." Xanxus snapped his mouth shut and glared at the mortal. Leave it to the loudmouth to ruin the moment.

"Lets just get this suicide mission over with."

* * *

><p>Bel hissed slightly as he was punched across the face. He lip was already bleeding and his wrists burned from the silver cuffs trapping his arms behind chair. His skin sizzled slightly from the silver plates on his attackers gloves. He snickers slightly and tilted his head up.<p>

"What's the matter Ken? Doing things barehanded got to hard?" The other blonde snarled and yanked Bel's head back roughly.

"Listen here you psychotic nut job! I'm getting sick of you! If it was up to me, I'd have slit your goddamned throat in the alley! But Boss want's info, so TALK!" He let go and stepped back. "Or I'll start making it worse for you." He pushed a cart over. The top of it was littered with an assortment of rather nasty looking tools. Bel smirked.

"Weeellll~ I was born in a far away kingdom, and had a shitty older twin. He was so irritating in fact that one day I decided to kill him. So when he wasn't looking I grabbed some knives and-!" He choked slightly when Ken slammed his hand around his throat and squeezed.

"WHERE'S THE GODDAMMED MODEL!?" Bel wheezed out a laugh.

"Y-you need to be m-more specific. Model plane? Model train? I-I'm not much i-into toys m-myself~" Ken snarled and pulled his arm back to punch him again, but was stopped by the second person in the room. The dark haired vampire pushed his glasses up slightly.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know. We'll have no choice but to... _ask_ Fran." Bel's smile slipped into an angry frown. He remained silent. Chikusa shrugged. "...Fine. Suit yourself." He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at the two. "Ken..Make him talk. Or make it so Fran WILL." Ken cracked his knuckles and looked down at Bel.

"Gladly." He smirked when the door was closed. "Honestly Belphegor?" He slipped some animal teeth on over his real ones and growled lowly. "I hope you DON'T talk."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you have to make this so hard Fran. We used to get along so well..." Murkuro leaned against a table and looked at the strapped down vampire across from him. Fran narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh don't glare. We wouldn't be here if you have just followed orders the first time."<p>

"You wanted to kill him." Murkuro sighed.

"That was only _after_ you fixed our little...spell~ He would have been totally obedient, you know. Would have done _anything_ you told him. But no...You have to go and fall for him. The REAL him. Rather stupid you know." He picked up Bel's storm ring from the table and examined it with a bored look on his face. "Things..._happen_ when you fall in love. You get _weak_." He looked over and flipped a switch next to the door. The wall in behind him slipped open, showing a large window. "Now then~" He put the ring down and walked behind Fran's chair. "Let's try this again~" He lazily pushed the chair in front of the window. It showed a large round room with metal walls.

"Is that..." Murkuro smiled.

"Oh yes~ The whole thing is coated in silver, you see. Now you can't see from here...but it actually has~" He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A low grinding sound was heard as moonlight flooded the room. "A skylight~ Now keep in mind that the sun rises in a couple hours." Fran scoffed.

"Sunlight doesn't hurt us." Murkuro hummed lightly and sat on the arm of Fran's chair.

"Normally not~ Not when you're a powerful vampire. However~ If a vampire was say...pretty hurt~"

"Yeah. Xanxus is way scarier than you. So I don't care what you do to me. I'm not talking." Murkuro chuckled and ruffled Fran's hair.

"Oh Fran...Who said I was going to hurt _you~_?" The heavy door in the other room creaked open. Ken tossed Bel into the room before slamming the door shut behind him. The blonde laid limply on the floor and didn't move. Fran's eyes widened as he lurched forwards.

"Bel!" The blond didn't stir. His golden hair was a tangled mess and his jacket and shirt was in bloody shambles. A small puddle of blood was forming under his head. Murkuro sighed heavily.

"I told you before Fran." He slammed his hands on the armrests and looked the smaller vampire dead in the eyes. "Love is a WEAKNESS." He smiled. "I have a party to get to, so I'm going to leave you here for a bit. Just tell us when you want to talk~" He stood back up and looked over his shoulder at the injured vampire in the other room. "If I where you...I'd choose quickly~" He turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Terribly sorry for the lack of update. Shit happened, Laptop died and lots and lots of family stuff. This was what I was able to save from my last hard drive. So mini chapter while I re-write the rest of it. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! <strong>


End file.
